buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Miltia Malachite vs Crystal Bailey
Miltia Malachite vs Crystal Bailey is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 8: RWBY vs Dead Rising! More known for their work alongside their twins, this time they go it alone. Which criminal underling takes this battle home? '' Fight '''SHOAL NIGHTCLUB- Dead Rising 2' Miltia and Melanie had escorted Junior to Fortune City, where they were to meet with Terror is Reality host Tyrone King. They were there to make sure the 'negotiations' went smoothly. However, when a bunch of TK's goons began shooting the place up, the deal took a sharp turn for the worst. Junior made sure he was safe, after taking a few bullets to the stomach, and Melanie worked on carrying him away. TK made his way out the other side of the club, as Crystal and Amber made their own ways in. "Make sure the other one doesn't get out." Crystal said, raising a katana before her face. "If you want to die here alone, then I can help with that." Miltia said, drawing on her claws. FIGHT! The pair immediately went for each other, with the claws meeting the sword in a first cleave. At first, the pair seemed to be trying to smash through the other's defence from the same strikes over and over, but when they realised their opponent was more than willing to keep this up, they broke off. Miltia flipped behind a table and hurled it at Crystal, who sidestepped it. She then rushed the Malachite twin, slashing across for her throat. Miltia dodged that attack, and then kicked Crystal in the knee. Looking for a quick kill, she tried to stab Crystal in the neck with her claws, but Crystal's katana proved to be an effective response. Fighting from the ground, Crystal struck with her katana, and caught Miltia across the stomach. The damage wasn't fatal, but it allowed Crystal back to her feet. She then grabbed several glass bottles from the table and hurled them, smashing them over Miltia's head. Again the Malachite twin backed up, this time able to use her claws to block some of the incoming bottles and then the table itself when Crystal lost her patience. But that came at a cost; Miltia's claws got caught in the table and left her quite vulnerable. As Crystal ran around to try and cut Miltia's legs off, the Malachite quickly leapt over the table she was stuck in and freed herself from it by kicking it at Crystal. The table slammed her against a wall, and when she freed herself, Miltia was already mid jump, she dragged a claw desperately close to Crystal's face, just missing her. Crystal looked to capitalise, using a quick cross cut. Miltia back flipped away, taking no chances against the attack. Crystal seemed to be in a frenzy, hammering Miltia's guard with overhead cleaves and down strikes. Miltia held on though, backing across the dance floor towards the bar itself. Miltia tried to counter with a low strike, but once she was off balance Crystal kicked her against the bar. Crystal then brought the katana over her head and brought it down, just as Miltia raised her claws. The blade was redirected into the bar, stuck. This created a great opening, as Miltia slashed Crystal across the stomach with the claws before jumping over the bar and stabbing Crystal in the throat with the second attack. 'KO! ' Crystal's bloodied corpse slumped to the side of the bar as Miltia walked towards the door. On the opposite side, the door burst open again, as TK reemerged with more goons. Upon seeing the dead Crystal, TK beckoned to his squad: "Kill that crazy bitch!" They opened fire, but Miltia was gone too quickly, looking to rejoin Melanie on the rooftop. Conclusion The winner is Miltia Malachite! Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only Category:Antagonist vs Antagonist Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Completed Battle